


Is that?

by scherryzade



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fangirl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hunters, two demons and three angels walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'Happyfest' prompt 'Supernatural/Good Omens ; Crowley/Aziraphale, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Ruby, Anna ; fangirl' and posted on [1st August, 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/18549.html?thread=475253#t475253).
> 
> Set somewhere towards the end of S4 of Supernatural, because it's been Jossed since then (in so far as something this silly can be Jossed :).
> 
> Also the Crowley/Aziraphale is very slight...

Sam was watching the three angels with a wary eye when Ruby slunk into the booth beside him.

"Angels still talking their way into-" she started, tone dripping with contempt, only to stop with a sound that Sam could only describe as 'eep'.

"What?"

"Oh. Mygod." She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ruby..."

"I- I- I can't believe it's actually him."

"Who? Ruby, what-"

"Don't _look_. Are you crazy? What if he sees you?"

"Ruby, are we in danger here? I'll tell Dean to get the angels-"

"What? No! Oh. My. God. This is _so_ embarrassing. Seriously. I'm at a bar with _angels_, and _he_ shows up? What will he think? Ohgod, he's standing right next to them. Oh," and that was scarily close to a whimper, "and my hair, ohmygod, look at my hair, I'll just die if he sees me."

Sam stared at her for a second, before looking back towards the angels. Next to them, leaning on bar and surveying the room with a smirk, was a handsome, dark-haired man. He was wearing sunglasses, and had one snakeskin-booted foot propped up on a stool.

"He's a-"

"Ohmygod, is he looking over here?"

"Well, not exactly-"

Ruby stopped trying to burrow into the seat, instead running her hands through her hair and letting it fall, artfully, over one shoulder. She licked her lips, and did something hard to define with her clothing that resulted in Sam suddenly finding himself face to face with more cleavage than he was used to seeing in a public place.

"Ruby!"

"Okay, you're right. I should just, go over there, and, and, introduce myself, and, like, totally just say how much I like his work. I will totally not go all- ohgod, but what if he's, like, trying to get away from all that? Ohmygod I can't be the person who's all 'be my friend', and he's like, all polite but you just know he's like, 'back off, I'm trying to have a quiet beer' -"

"Hey, Ruby?"

"- I'd just _die_ if - What?"

Sam nodded towards the man - demon, he reasoned, except that Anna's angel buddy had turned to him, an angelic hand gently smoothing his lapel, and seemed to be introducing him to Castiel and Anna.

"Looks like he's with the angel."

"Oh." Ruby's nose scrunched up in confusion, but then her expression cleared. "That is so cool."

"Really?" Sam hadn't gotten past 'weird', their own alliance with Ruby notwithstanding.

"Ohmygod!" Sam winced, leaning away from Ruby to give his perforated eardrum a rest. "Can you - can you - you could get Dean to get Castiel to get Anna to get- get-"

"Aziraphale."

"Right! To introduce me! Ohmygod, please?"

"Um-"

"Pleeeease?"

Sam sighed. "Sure."

"Ohmygod! Thank you!"

"Let me just, y'know, talk to Dean."

Sam walked over to where the angels stood, pausing beside his brother, who was sitting at a nearby table sulking valiantly into his beer. "Dude," he hissed. "You gotta help me."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, and Sam gestured at Ruby. "She's being all-"

"Demonic?"

"No! Weird and, like, hormonal or something. She wants to meet your angel buddies' angel buddy's buddy."

"And - _she's_ acting weird."

"I think he's a demon," whispered Sam.

Dean looked at the angels, and the probable demon, and then over at Ruby, who grinned at him in a disturbingly earnest way, then back at Sam. "Huh."

"So, seriously, you gotta introduce her, because she's gonna - implode or something."

"Y'reckon? I'd pay money to see that."

"Dean!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Dean stood up. Sighing with relief, Sam beckoned to Ruby, who leapt to her feet.

"Dean, Sam," said Castiel, seeing them approach. "Ruby," he added, with a perceptible tightening of his lips.

"Hey, Cas. You done? We just wanted to meet your buddies."

Castiel nodded. "Of course. Aziraphale, you recognise Dean Winchester, of course. And this is his brother Sam. Dean, Sam, this is Aziraphale, the angel of the Eastern Gate."

"Oh, stop it, Cas, you're embarrassing me." Aziraphale smiled at them, cheerful in a way they'd never seen Castiel and rarely seen Anna, and shook their hands in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you boys."

"And this is Aziraphale's - associate." Castiel looked rather less than pleased to be introducing him.

"Partner," corrected Aziraphale, and blushed. "Crowley."

Crowley smirked at them.

"Uh, hi," said Sam. "Um, this is Ruby. She wanted to - Ow." He stared at Ruby, whose foot had come down rather sharply on his own.

Crowley tipped up his sunglasses - and, yeah, demon - and said, "Hey."

Ruby beamed at him, bounced once on her toes and said "Asdfghjkl!" Then, blushing, she hid behind Sam.

Crowley, still holding up his sunglasses, tipped his head back to meet Sam's confused gaze. "Hey! Antichrist!"

"_Crow_ley!" hissed Aziraphale. "Be nice. We're trying to help them, remember?"

Crowley turned to look at him, the shades slipping back down and one impeccable eyebrow going up. But then the demon's smirk softened into a smile. "Sure, angel."

Still frowning with embarrassed concern, the angel turned back to Castiel and Anna, saying, "So, we're all clear on the details? Anything changes, you can call the bookshop. If I'm not there, leave a message? Or call Crowley's himphone-"

"IPhone," corrected Crowley, absently, pulling said device from his pocket, and taking a step away from them, before taking a photo.

Ruby gave another little 'eep' and clutched Sam's arm.

"Oh, stop that, Crowley. You can't keep chirping the Apocalypse, it's terribly poor taste."

They watched the angel and the demon leave, Dean and Sam bemused, Ruby hyperventilating, and Anna and Castiel with typically beatific expressions.

"Oh my God," said Anna, softly.

"I _know_," said Castiel, his voice somewhat higher than usual. "He is _so_ cool."

~

##### Later...

"_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time..._"

"Huh. Tapes must have gotten switched." Sam pulled out a few more from the box.

"Nah, 's ok. This is good." Dean's head twitched in time to the music, and he started to tap out the rhythm on the steering wheel.

By the time they reached the highway heading south, they were both singing.

"_...Don't stop me now, I'm havin' such a good time, I'm havin' a ball..._"

~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Meanwhile, on Twitter:
> 
> [therealfailwhale](http://twitter.com/therealfailwhale) [@mishacollins](http://twitter.com/mishacollins) Hey, man, didn't know you were in Wisconsin trying to stop the end of the world LOL [http://twitpic.com/](http://twitpic.com/photos/mishacollins)


End file.
